Acceptance
by RizzlesActivate
Summary: Quick ficlet: Congrats, you're in! College bound Rizzles.


Jane had been staring at the sealed envelope on her bed for several minutes by this point. She had been checking the mail herself for the past two weeks in the hopes of intersecting exactly this envelope. Jane held her breath as she stared. _Why was so she scared of it contents. Why was she somewhere deep down, hopeful. Why did she do this again?_

At that moment Jane felt Maura's hand intertwine with her own as she came and stood beside her, "Jane, breath…"

And on command with her girlfriends request, out came a previously contained rush of air. Jane's chest rose and sank as she sighed, "I don't wanna know."

Maura dropped Jane's hand as she reached forward onto the bed, grabbing the envelope and spinning back around to face Jane. With the envelope extended outward towards her girlfriend, Maura smiled warmly, "Ready?"

Jane accepted the envelope, "Maybe you being here for this wasn't such a good idea after all." Jane laughed nervously, "What if I didn't in?"

"You got in Jane." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

Jane held tight onto Maura's gaze as she flipped the envelope over and began to tear it open, "You know smartypants you're going to be wrong one of these days. …I-I don't know why we did this. I'm gonna be a cop, I don't need a fancy college." By the time her final doubts has tumbled out, Jane had discarded the envelope on her bedroom floor and opened the tri-folded decision letter. Jane's face immediately went void of all emotion.

Maura grew concerned after searching for a few seconds of any sign of either good or bad news from her girlfriend. Softly, but not forcefully, "Jane?"

"I got in" Jane looked down at the paper one more time just to confirm. _Double check, triple check as Maura says._ "I-I.. got in. I can't believe this Maur, I got in to BCU!" The last part came out somewhere between a question and a proud declaration.

A smile had immediately broken out across Maura's face, "Of course you got in Jane. I told you." Maura clapped her hand together in celebration and also added the most adorable little hop to her excitement.

Jane rolled her eyes playfully and pulled Maura into her securing her in a tight embrace, "You did tell me. You're so smart" Jane smirked and leaned into Maura with a kiss. Jane pulled back, "so, so smart."

Jane let the acceptance letter fall from her hand and she clutched the fabric of Maura's school sweater and slowly started backing them across the room until Maura hit the edge of Jane's bed and went tumbling backwards, Jane falling on top of her. Jane had never been more thankful for the fact that their school uniforms were skirts then in that particular moment. She crawled up the bed along side Maura and let her hand lazily trail behind, stopping to caress Maura's thigh.

Knowing the whole Rizzoli clan was downstairs, Maura was able to momentarily grasp her senses, "Jane…, your family."

Jane pecked kisses on Maura's cheek and neck, "I locked the door" she stated as she continued her journey across Maura's neck and back up, recapturing her lips.

Maura spoke through the kiss, "Are you sure Jane?"

Jane pulled back frustrated. Rather than argue Jane would much rather continue with their previous activities, and so to appease her very fact-based girlfriend, Jane rolled of the bed quickly and tugged on the door to show Maura it was indeed secured shut, "See… locked." Jane looked back adoringly at Maura laying on her bed, "so now may I continue…"

Maura giggled and patted the bed next to her, "Yes, please do." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane as her body settled down on top of her own, "I'm very proud of you Jane. BCU is not an easy school to get into."

Jane smiled down wickedly at Maura, "Ah so you really _didn't_ think I could get in?"

Maura gasped, "What?! No of course I didn't think that."

Jane's left hand had found its way down to the hem of Maura's skirt and slowly began to raise it as her hand traced her thigh up, "Jane I have the utmost faith in you." Maura gasped and twitched slightly as the feel of Jane's fingers near the inside of her thighs.

Jane slowly stroked wet panties. Maura leaned up and kissed her, "Jane" she whispered, "this should be about you. Its your accomplishment." Maura couldn't help but atleast try to act indifferent. But in actuality she was perfectly fine with Jane staying right where she was, and Jane doing exactly what she was.

"This _is_ about me. This is about me showing you how much you believing in me means. No one makes me feel like you do, M. Let me thank you. _For me_." Jane winked and kissed Maura gently.

"Aww Jane" Maura loved doting Jane, "Alright then, as you were…"

Jane let out a small chuckle as her hand found its way back under Maura's skirt and she let her lips landed happily back against Maura's.


End file.
